The Strongest Fairy
by BeniKaze
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my third story so far but my first for fairy tail. I hope you all like it and the pairing since they isn't many of this one.**

Key:

"Makoto"-human speaking

'_Natsu'_-human thinking

"**Mavis"**-demon/sentient speaking, spells

'_**Mirajane'**_**-**demon/sentient thinking

Chapter 1

Everyone in Fairy Tail was depressed today. Why you ask? Because their first master Mavis Vermilion was crying her eyes out in the middle of the guild hall and no one knew why. She did this every year but she never said why and when someone asked she would start to cry and they apologized and walked away.

The worst part was this was the day Erza, one of the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, had returned but when she did Mavis appeared and started to cry. They tried to ask Master Makarov what was the problem but he just shook his head and said he had no idea either.

No one dared leave or she would just cry even louder until they came back. When it first happened they guessed someone had left her when she was still alive and they looked in all the records but never found anyone that left her or was even close to her romantically.

Then she stopped, not to regain breath but just stopped like she remembered something. Mavis kneeled down and placed her hand on the ground. A white seal appeared and it glowed so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes.

Once the glowing died down they saw Mavis standing next to a black triangle shaped object with white seals on it and a circle made out of seals on each of its sides. It was too dark to see inside but it seemed like Mavis could since she looked like she was smiling at whatever was inside.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, come over here" said Mavis in a commanding tone. All three dragon slayers appeared behind her in military style line up.

"I want each of you to take a side and place your hand on it. When I say so I want you to start channeling as much energy as you can into the circle seals, not attacks just channel pure energy." They all nodded their heads and walked to a side of the triangle and placed their hands on the circle seals.

"Now!" shouted Mavis and once they did the triangle started to turn white from the bottom up. The whole triangle turned white and the seals turned black. Mavis flew to the top of it.

She placed two fingers on it and said **"God's seal: Tranquility Release!" **and an immense magical force slammed everyone to the ground. Master Makarov was forced to kneel down but even though Mavis was the closest to it she was not fazed in the least.

Then the triangle disappeared to show a man sitting in a meditative position. He wore a black cloak with crimson leaves on it that seemed to move, black combat boots, crimson gloves with black plates on them.

He had an angular face, black hair with crimson highlights, and his right eyelid had a scar on it. The other eye was red with black slits going across and down with a ring in the eye with comma like marks on each of the four empty spaces. Placed across his lap was a sword with a black blade with crimson leaves that seemed to move, black cloth, crimson diamonds in the grip, a gold leaf for a guard, and a crimson chain hanging off about a foot and a half.

The man opened his left eye, breathed in and out and the magical pressure disappeared. The man stood, looked around, and then stopped at Mavis.

"How long have I been sealed?"

"About 400 years" said Mavis on the verge of tears.

Then the man appeared in front of her, hugging her and saying "It's ok, I won't leave again."

"Y-You promise, Makoto-kun?" asked Mavis.

"Yes, Mavis-chan, I promise." Makoto felt the stares on him and turned to see the entire guild staring at him in shock.

"What?" he asked

"She is a spirit, how can you touch her?" asked Laxus.

"Simple, I am a being of power, and a creator. A creator is just as strong as a god and in my case being the most powerful I am stronger than Kami, Yami, and Shingami combined. Now Mavis what is this they are telling me about you being a spirit" asked Makoto.

"I died but my ethereal allows me to take on a spirit body and walk around, only those with the Fairy Tail emblem can see, hear, or sense me" explained Mavis.

Makoto smiled at her "Well since I am immortal I can use a spell that allows me to transfer part of my soul to yours."

Then the turned to the guild "If you want me to perform this somewhere else I can. Trust me, transferring a soul and reforming it is extremely painful. I don't want anyone to interfere or have to leave because of it."

He waited and no one said anything then Erza spoke "We will all stay here in case someone attacks." Makoto nodded his head and turned back to Mavis.

"Do you know the incantation?" he asked and she nodded her head. Then a white magic circle with black writing on it appeared under him and Mavis. They watched as a gold string came from Makoto's chest and went into Mavis's chest and once it did she winced in pain then they said in unison.

"Break thy soul in two"

"**God's Release: Soul Breaker" **

"Share with the forsaken"

"**God's Release: Soul Transfer**

"Pledge a life of eternity"

"**Gods Seal: Pledge of eternity"**

"Bring life to the damned"

"**God's Release: Soul Reformation." **Then Mavis was engulfed in light and everyone shielded their eyes. Once it died down a completely different looking person stood before them.

She looked exactly like Mavis except that she stood at 5'8 not her usual 4'6. Her clothes had changed as she now wore a white shirt short sleeve that clung tight to her new body and her larger breasts that were A-cup now were high C, and a flat stomach.

She wore black pants with white kanji running down the sides of them. One side said Mavis Vermilion and the other said The Fairy Tactician, her nickname since she could come up with almost perfect strategies.

Her shoes were combat boots like Makoto's but they were white with gold outline. Her hair was still blonde but had crimson highlights in it and on her wrists were black wrist bands that were two inches long and had seals covering them with a golden glow.

"Thank you for doing that for me Mako-kun" said Mavis as she passed out from losing so much energy. Makoto fell to one knee breathing heavily because transferring a soul after just waking up from a 400 year nap was very tiring for even someone of his power

Then he looked to his right to see a pink haired boy charging him but before the boy got close to him a yellow seal appeared under Makoto and he said **"Hiraishin"** and disappeared. Natsu looked around. All he saw was black as Makoto appeared behind him in a yellow flash and delivered a chop to his neck.

"Y-you know the H-hiraishin" stuttered Laxus. Makoto simply nodded his head, slung Natsu over his shoulder, then picked up Mavis bridal style and turned to a white haired girl.

"Can a beautiful lady like yourself show us to the hospital so my friends and I can rest."

Mira blushed and nodded her head then told him to follow her to the hospital. Once Makoto got there he set both Natsu and Mavis down and turned to the lady.

"So what is your name?"

"M-Mirajane Strauss, some call me Mira" stuttered Mira.

"Well Mira-chan I thank you for showing me where the hospital is and not being formal with me like everyone else. If you don't mind I would like to take you and Mavis-chan on a date together after she wakes up and is feeling better" said Makoto.

Mira nodded her head furiously and ran out of the building screaming something about hot men and harems. Makoto chuckled at the young mage's antics then he turned serious. He went through hand signs and placed a hand on the ground. With a poof of smoke appeared a man wearing what looked like a white assassin's outfit.

"Altiar, stand guard here in case anything happens and if something does, wake me." Altiar nodded his head and Makoto laid down in the same bed as Mavis. Once he fell asleep she turned to face him and unconsciously hugged him in her sleep.

Next Day

Makoto woke up to someone poking him repeatedly. Aggravated by the annoyance he grabbed said person's hand and opened his lone eye to see the pink haired boy.

"Hi, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for attacking you like that. It's kind of an impulse I have."

Makoto waved it off "It's fine, no harm done. By the way what is your name?"

"Natsu Dragoneel" said the boy. Makoto nodded his head and turned to Mavis who lay next to him.

He smiled at her then shook her awake "Wake up, Mavi-chan."

Mavis smiled at looked at him with sleep eyes "It's nice waking up next to you again, Mako-kun."

Natsu noticed that they used pet names for each other and knew how close they had become so long ago and that it had never faded away then Makoto got up and stretched.

Then he turned to Mavis "C'mon and get up. We need to go back to the guild and get our marks and find some people to make a group. "

Mavis groaned, got up and followed the two to the guild. Once they arrived Natsu separated from them and they walked up to Makarov.

"So can we get our stamps, or what?" asked Makoto.

Makarov nodded his head and yelled "Mira!" Then a white haired girl with a dark pink dress appeared from behind the counter that Makarov was sitting on.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Give them their guild stamp" said Makarov. She nodded her head and grabbed the stamp. Then she walked out of the bar and looked up to see Makoto and Mavis. Once she saw Makoto she blushed and turned her head away so Mavis could not see her jealousy because she had a serious thing for Makoto.

Mavis saw the blush before the girl turned her head and smiled _'The more the merrier.' _ Mavis then appeared next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder making the girl squeak in surprise.

Mavis lowered her head and whispered in her ear "I don't mind. Just don't betray his trust or his love." Mavis appeared next to Makoto and Mira just stood there with her face red with embarrassment. Makoto chuckled, having heard what she said with his enhanced hearing.

"I want mine crimson and on my chest" said Makoto snapping Mira out of her daze. She nodded her head, put the stamp on Makoto then turned to Mavis waiting for her to tell her where to put the stamp.

"On the back of my hand and gold" said Mavis. Mira put the stamp on her hand and walked back into the bar to serve the guild.

Makoto noticed that a red head in some chest armor, blue skirt, and boots to match her chest armor looked worried. He walked over to her as Mira gave the woman a piece of strawberry cake then walked off.

He sat down next to her and said "What's with the face?"

Erza got angry at what foolish person had disturbed her from eating her precious cake and everyone noticed that Erza was angry and backed up and waited for her to explode. Erza equipped a sword in her hand and swung at the person to her right that disturbed her but the sword was suddenly stopped.

She turned to see the man who had been sealed was sitting next to her. He had his hand held up and she looked to see that he stopped her sword with just one finger. She just sat there in complete shock along with everyone else.

"If you think a sword can hurt me you are horribly mistaken" said Makoto.

"Also here's a tip" he and her sword disappeared and she felt cold metal touch her neck. She looked down to see her sword and noticed that he was behind her. This made her blush because she had never been so close to a man before.

"Get faster and you might have a chance" he said then he gave her sword back and sat back down.

"Now why do you look so distressed?"

"There is a dark guild called Eisenwald that is trying to unseal something. I don't know what it is but whatever it is, if it is sealed it is very powerful."

Makoto nodded his head "Mavis, Natsu! We have a job to do."

"Can I bring Gray, Lucy, and Happy?" asked Natsu. Makoto nodded his head and Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza left to back for the trip.

Before they walked out Makoto spoke "Meet at the train station in one hour" and they left to get ready. Makoto grabbed Mavis up bridal style and disappeared leaving an after image but not without winking at Mira making her faint and her brother Elfman start to freak out.

One hour later

Makoto looked up to see a blonde girl he guessed was Lucy walking towards him followed by the rest of the group. He sweat dropped at the huge cart of luggage Erza had and noticed that most of the suitcases were sweet smelling, signaling that most were filled with her cake she loved so much.

They all got on the train except Makoto and Mavis. They climed on the top when no one was looking so they could meditate and gather magic energy they hadn't used in years. Once they reached the stop where the dark guild was last sighted everyone got off but after the train took off Gray realized something.

"Where's Natsu?"

"I forgot him! Curse my stupidity!" yelled Erza.

She then turned to Makoto "Please hit me for my mistake." Makoto raised his hand like he was going to slap her but before he reached her face he patted her head, shocking her.

She looked up to see him smiling slightly "Everyone makes mistakes now and then. Mavis and I will go get him while the rest of you will ride the magic mobile to catch up to us." Erza nodded her head and left to get the vehicle.

Makoto nodded his head to Mavis and they disappeared. They reappeared to see Natsu being thrown across the train car by some guy using shadow magic.

"Mavis get Natsu and wait for the rest of us to get there. I will take care of him." Mavis nodded her head and left to get Natsu while Makoto turned to the man.

"You know shadow magic is kinda rare" said Makoto.

"Yeah I know that's why I picked it to learn" said the man.

"You know wizards these days are not as strong as they used to be. Their spells lack strength and speed". In an instant Makoto appeared in front of the man and punched him through two train cars.

Makoto saw Mavis jump out of the window and he followed her landing on the magic mobile. Ezra then slowed down the mobile and finally stopped it just in time to keep from crashing into a train.

"Well that was fun" said Mavis and Natsu just nodded his head" We need to follow that train because that is one of the guild members" said Makoto.

Ezra had a magic band on her head that released energy to power the mobile. Makoto picked up Erza and took the band she had on her head and placed it on his arm. He then placed her on his lap making her blush to a pink hue matching the color of her hair.

Makoto laughed lightly when she turned to the side, draped her legs over his and rested her head on his shoulder with a blush still on her face. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "No use hiding it, Erza-chan. I know that Mavis doesn't mind and I don't either." Erza's blush grew darker as she slid into his lap even more.

**Well I will stop right there for now to see how much people like this before I start to actually go into the battle part of this story. I will have a new update whenever I can because I have a life and others stories I have to do so thanks for reading and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Key:

"Makoto"-human speaking

'_Natsu'_-human thinking

"**Mavis"**-demon/sentient speaking, spells

'_**Mirajane'**_**-**demon/sentient thinking

Chapter 2

Makoto and the gang were traveling on the magic mobile for an hour until they reached the train station that supposedly the dark guild had stopped at. The guards let them in after they had shown them their fairy tail emblems signifying that they were there to help.

They walked past the small battalion of rune knight that lay on the floor just before the entrance to the train. Once the group walked in they saw over 100 people standing there. Four stood out the most because they had the most magic power, but still were no threat to Makoto.

The one with the most power was sitting on a scythe, floating in air. He had messy white hair, no shirt, tattoos on his chest and under his eyes, a black scarf, torn purple pants, white cloth wrapped around his arms and black gloves with white X's on them.

His magic power exceeded those of everyone in his guild giving him away as the leader of the group.

"Erigor! Get down here and fight like a man!" yelled Natsu.

Erigor chuckled "I will let you pest be dealt with by my guild. If you defeat them I hope you like the present I left you." Then he flew back and disappeared.

"Wind magic, huh" said Mavis.

Makoto went through hand signs then placed one hand on the ground and said **"Dimension summoning jutsu". ** Lightning cracked all around them. In a large flash of lightning a man appeared in front of Makoto. He had blond sun kissed hair that was wild and untamed.

There were three black whisker marks on his angular face. He had bright blue eyes that were the color of the ocean. He wore an orange and black eye sore jumpsuit with black sandals, and a black head band with a strange symbol on it.

"Huh, where am I? Who are all of you?" asked the man. He turned around to see Makoto standing there with a serious look on his face.

"Enough playing around, Naruto. I need you to drop the henge, take these fools out, then meet me at the wizard council. The people behind me will know where to go just follow them." Naruto nodded his head and Makoto walked up to Mavis then they both disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"How did he do that without a seal popping up?" asked Lucy.

"Simple" said Naruto as he was engulfed in black energy and a huge magic energy was radiating from him. It was enough for Erza to have trouble breathing and the rest were sweating bullets and could barley move. _**  
**_

Once the energy that engulfed him died down he looked completely different. He had on a dark red cloak with two dragons, one white the other black, that moved on it. His hair remained the same but was a little longer and formed a pony tail that reached his shoulders.

His eyes were the same as before but they were a darker shade of blue. He had on fingerless gloves. On the right it was black with a white plate and the left one was white with a black plate. His sandals changed to black combat boots with white flames on the sides.

"Since he is a creator he can only use the powers of the dimensions he is in. He only uses powers from other dimension if he doesn't care or is angry. I can use my dimension powers because I am not a creator bound by Kami's laws to use only this dimension's magic." said the new looking Naruto.

He turned to the group in front of him "I need to do what I was summoned here to do." He held out both hands and two large swords one 5'8" in length and one 6' in length appeared. The one on the right had a black blade with a white cross guard and a handle called Oblivions. The sword he held in his left hand was identical except it had a white blade with a black cross guard and handle called OathKeeper.

Naruto smirked then charged the group that could barley move because of his presence there. Before he could reach them a bunch of dark hands shot up from the ground and headed for him. He simply cut through them and continued his charge.

The confrontation could only be described as a massacre. When he was done he looked around to see all the carnage he had caused but now his people were safe from the murderous thugs.

'_I am a genius in battle like my dad but a demon in battle as well just like my mother' _thought Naruto. What surprised the group was that there was not a mark on him.

Naruto dispersed his swords and looked up at the group only to laugh. They all were throwing up, not that he could blame them. He was the same way after his first kill and his first massacre when he used the Kyuubi's chakra to kill all those thugs at wave.

"When you are done throwing up meet me outside the station because we have a problem to take care of" said Naruto as he walked off towards one of the exits. He chuckled as he heard one try to get up only to start throwing up again.

Erza was the first to get over what she saw and headed off towards the direction he left. Once she got to the exit she saw Naruto sitting in a meditative position with a wall of wind behind him. She tried to punch it to see if it was just wind or magic as well but Naruto appeared in front of her face stopping her hand with his palm.

"If you do that your hand will be torn to shreds" said Naruto. Erza realized how close they were and blushed deep crimson but didn't pull away.

Naruto smirked "I see that someone had a talk with Makoto. All of the past people who loved or liked me had pulled back when I got this close in this form."

Erza looked down them said "He told me about you and I also realized that I would have trouble loving so many people at one time. You and me are similar though because we both have had a horrible childhood and we have lost loved ones because of our actions. I just felt that I could connect with you more than I could Makoto and I thank you for that."

Naruto nodded his head "No problem." Then what surprised him was she hugged him, almost pushing them into the wall of wind. He stood there shocked then he hugged her back with a passion he had never experienced before.

They heard someone cough and instantly separated from each other, both with flushed faces. They turned around to see the rest of the group standing there with shocked looks on their faces. When Naruto saw them he knew they were surprised to see Ezra and himself in an intimate clutch and he growled.

Erza placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down "It's fine, they are just surprised. Now let's take care of the matter at hand, this wall of wind magic."

"That's easy" said Naruto. He went through hand signs and started to gather chakra. To the others it felt as if he was gathering a large amount of magic that matched Natsu's strongest fire attack.

He stopped gathering chakra then said **"Fire style: Hell Fire"** and a 5' stream of blue and purple flames shot out of his mouth. After he kept on for a minute he stopped and took deep breaths to regain his breathing.

The group looked shocked at what he did. He set the wind wall on fire and turned it into a fire tornado.

Naruto turned to Natsu "I believe you can suck in fire so I did this so you can just regain your lost energy and take this down at the same time." Natsu nodded his head happily and started to suck in the fire. After a full minute he had sucked in all the flames and patted his large stomach and sat down.

"Man, that was the best meal I ever had" said Natsu.

"Now I need you to summon back that car that got you here and take us to the where the wizard council is happening. I have a feeling something is going to happen soon" said Naruto. Erza nodded her head and re-equipped the magic mobile.

Natsu was forced in by Gray and followed in by Lucy. Erza got in the front seat while Naruto just jumped on top and sat down in a meditative position and closed his eyes. He reopened them when he felt Makoto's chakra close by. He jumped off making Erza stop and the rest get out and follow him.

He stopped when he saw Makoto, Mavis and two people he didn't know watching a short old man, and another man that reminded him of Shikamaru holding a demonic looking flute. Makoto turned his head slightly to see the group and nodded his head as to tell them to step closer to watch.

They watched as the young man had trouble playing the flute then dropped it in defeat. Naruto was wondering where Erigor went when the flute started to exude a vile presence making both men back up and everyone else, except Makoto and Mavis, tense up.

Then the flute glowed and it turned into a giant creature with a high pitched voice.

"Hahaha I am finally free and in my true form!" yelled the creature.

"So this is lullaby in his true form" said Makoto. The creature named Lullaby looked down at them and let out a huge belly laugh.

"Man, there are so many beautiful women down there I can't wait to have my way with them" said the huge creature. Then the air became much colder, especially around Makoto and he started to release powerful energy.__

"I was going to seal you up but now I will let my other half demolish you" said Makoto. He closed his eyes and all the energy he was radiating stopped and everything became dead silent and still.

Then Makoto spoke **"Demon-soul take over"** producing a huge explosion making everyone, even Makarov, fall on the ground. The creature known as Lullaby shook in fear as he hadn't felt anything close to this power since Zeref.

Makoto opened his other eye to show it the same except it was gold instead of red. Then an insane smirk crept on his face and he looked up at the creature.

"**You don't seem so tough, but if Makoto allowed me to fight then you must have done something pretty terrible"** said Makoto in a dark voice.

Then he turned to Naruto who was having no trouble standing along with Mavis **"So Naruto, why did Makoto allow me to fight?"**

Naruto sighed "The creature had said something about taking the girls for himself and he got pissed."

Makoto frowned **"I see, I too dislike creatures that act like that about women. Guess he allowed me to fight since I can be a little more ruthless than him when it comes to fights about our mates."** Then Makoto took off his cloak and when he did everyone gasped at what they saw.

His whole chest was covered in scars ranging from cuts to the word 'demon' here and there. Then he disappeared only to reappear on top of Lullaby with his fist raised. When he brought it down it created a shock wave in the air and made the creature kneel on the ground.

Before it could stand up it was kicked up in the air my Makoto who appeared under it not even a fraction of a second later. Makoto appeared in front of Lullaby with his hand pulled back and encased in a large amount of black energy that was the size of the demons hand.

"**Shatter punch"** said Makoto and punched the creature making it shatter into pieces so small they couldn't even be seen. Makoto landed on the ground and kneeled down, breathing heavily with his right eye closed and the left open again.

Note to self: "Must train in **takeover** before using it in a battle" then he fell to the ground unconscious.

**Well there's chapter 2 of The Strongest Fairy. Makoto's takeover form is the opposite of his so he doesn't hold back much at all. I hope you all liked it and I am sorry it is so short compared to most chapters I write for my other stories but I just had to put this out to end the Lullaby arch. I will try and update in the next week or so if I can but I have a lot of school work I have to do and other stories to write DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Author Note

**I am sorry for what has been happening lately. I have been posting the unedited version of many chapters for my stories and I did not know until recently. I hope this does not stop you from reading my stories after what has happened and the lack of quality in them. Again I am deeply sorry for posting unedited stories and I will do all in my power to have them taken down and reposted fixed and edited. **

** Sorry for the inconvenience**

** Sincerely, Benikaze**


	4. Chapter 3

**I hope you all have enjoyed this story and if you could review and tell me how it is that would be great. There won't be much happening this chapter or the next few until they reach the part where they face off against the Phantom guild. Well here's chapter 3!**

Key:

"Makoto"-human speaking

'_Natsu'_-human thinking

"**Mavis"**-demon/sentient speaking, spells, Jutsu

'_**Mirajane'**_**-**demon/sentient thinking

Chapter 3

Makoto woke up and his senses were over ridden with the smell of chemicals. He knew few places that smelled like this and only one in the dimension he was in. He cursed silently for allowing himself, the strongest being in existence, to be injured enough to be placed in a regular hospital.

He attempted to get up but felt two bodies holding him down on the bed. The black haired man opened his left eye slightly to see Mavis on his right, and Mira on his left. Both looked as if they had not moved for some time and food that had not been touched lay in a tray next to the bed.

He got one arm free and gently shook them "C'mon time to get up."

Mavis stretched and slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings while Mira groaned "Five more minutes, Makoto-kun."

Then Mavis's head snapped to him "Makoto-kun? You're awake!" and she jumped on top of him and engulfed him in a hug. Once he got Mavis off of him he saw Mira just sitting on the edge of the bed with tears welling up in her eyes.

Makoto opened his arms for her and she did the same as what Mavis did. Mavis watched the exchange and smiled seeing that somehow in such a short time Mira had started to like him faster than her. He just had something about him that allowed people to like him easier than others, especially for women.

Makoto waited a few minutes then spoke "I am sorry that I passed out. I didn't think it would happen but I should have guessed with the power it takes to use that form. It takes a great amount of energy just activating the power and keeping my darker side in check while I attack."

"Good it better not happen again or there will be consequences" said Mavis with dark energy enveloping her. Then she left to get ready for the day and to leave the two alone for a bit to bond. They only barley knew each other and they needed to go on a date soon.

Once Mavis came back she saw that they still hadn't gotten up from where they were before.

"We need to go" said Mavis impatiently. Makoto nodded his head and picked up Mira bridal style making her 'eep' and walked next to Mavis.

"Place a hand on my shoulder" and once she did they disappeared in a crimson flash. Makarov sat at the bar and watched the guild. Naruto and Erza were supposedly in a relationship but Erza was just staring off into space while Naruto just had a solemn look as he watched Erza from his perch on the second floor rail.

Then Makoto holding Mira with Mavis next to him appeared in a flash of crimson. The takeover user looked at Naruto then at Erza who was just staring at him with a blush on her cheeks. He sighed knowing that it was impossible for someone to get over someone else that fast.

Makoto hoped that they had at least gotten to know each other better but it seems Erza was more concerned with him. He knew a few ways to solve this and the first was nice the second not so much.

"Erza, get over me. I don't like saying it so bluntly but get over it. I know you deserve Naruto as much as he does you."

Erza looked confused then said "I tried but I can't. I tried so hard but I just can't do it."

Makoto sighed "I was afraid of that." He set Mira down and then Naruto, Makarov, Laxus, and Mavis knew what he was going to do. Then in an instant he appeared in front Erza with his fist cocked back. Before it hit her Naruto appeared in front of her and caught Makoto's fist with his hand.

"Don't do this" said Naruto. Then he saw the look in Makoto's eyes and knew he wasn't going to stop until he knew Erza got over him. Naruto kicked Makoto in the gut sending him skidding across the floor twenty feet away.

Naruto closed his eyes then opened them to show the same eyes that Makoto's left eye was. Then some of Makoto's cloak came off in the shape of leaves and formed a sword in his right hand. It was 5 feet long black blade with crimson leaves that moved.

The guard was a gold leaf while the handle was black with a crimson diamond pattern on it with the end being a crimson chain that hung off a foot and a half. Then Naruto summoned his two swords oblivion and oathkeeper and got into a defensive stance to counteract Makoto's attacks.

"Hey! Don't fight in the guild!" yelled Makarov. Makoto saw the scared look on Mira, Mavis, and Erza.

"Sorry for that. I just over reacted about something. It won't happen again and Erza I am sorry but it has to be. I did not intend for you to like me then pawn you off to someone else. I do hope you forgive me but for now I must leave. I do not know when I will be back I just need some time to think some things over."

Then the takeover mage disappeared in a swirl of black flames. Naruto dispersed his swords and looked around the guild to see nothing was damaged and everyone was unharmed.

Then he turned to Erza "Are you Ok?"

She nodded her head "Yes, and thank you for saving me. I think it is time I actually tried to get over Makoto and get to know you better."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head "I think so too." No one saw a figure a few houses down watching them that disappeared in a swirl of black fire.

**Well here's chapter 3. Sorry it's so short I just had to get through that part so I could start Erza x Naruto relationship. I hope you all enjoyed and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. AN

**I have a poll on my page for who Lucy and Levy should be paired with. I must warn you the poll results will not determine who is paired with who this just gives me an idea of what the readers would like to see. The poll will be open for a week or two or when I finish the Phantom Guild arch.**


	6. Chapter 4

Key:

"Makoto"-human speaking

'_Natsu'_-human thinking

"**Mavis"**-demon/sentient speaking, spells, Jutsu

'_**Mirajane'**_**-**demon/sentient thinking

Chapter 4

Naruto was sleeping on the bar when he felt someone shake him so he opened one eye lazily to see who it was. When he did he was surprised to see Erza because last he heard she was on a mission somewhere.

"What's up, Erza-chan?"

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy disappeared along with an S-rank mission flyer."

Naruto sighed "I knew I smelled a cat up there. Alright lead the way because I have no idea where anything is at in this world." Erza nodded her head and started to walk out of the guild with Naruto following right behind her. As they left Naruto glanced at Makarov to see the worried expression on his face and then Naruto knew that this mission might call for him to fight as well as Erza.

After walking around the docks for a bit Erza took over a pirate ship and after she claimed dominance they all claimed that she was their sister. Naruto still didn't let a single one get anywhere near her for protection reasons and he was very possessive of anyone he deemed his precious people.

They sailed across the ocean and reached an island just in time to see Lucy fighting a girl with pink hair and she kept saying something about love every now and then. They got off the ship and Erza appeared just in time to save Lucy from being killed by a huge blue rat. Naruto learned quickly that Erza was very serious about the guilds rules and a little too much so.

Once Erza had made Happy find the place where the villagers were staying they all stayed inside the largest hut and waited for Gray to wake up and Natsu to appear. After waiting for a while Gray entered the tent to find an angry looking Erza, Lucy and Happy tied up in a corner, and Naruto just staring at the ceiling.

"You were supposed to stop Natsu and the others from going" said Erza darkly.

Gray gulped then realization dawned on him "Wait, where is Natsu?"

Erza stood up "I was wondering the same thing. We need to find him and go back to the guild so you can receive your punishment from master."

"Erza if you know what is going on then why don't you stay here and help them" said Gray.

Erza re-equipped a sword and pointed it at Gray "I don't care. Rules are rules and you took a mission you were not prepared for so you will go back with me and receive your punishment."

Then Naruto appeared next to Gray and lowered Erza's sword down "Erza I can see where you are coming from but these people need our help and they can always receive their punishment later can they not?"

Erza looked conflicted then sighed "Yes, but don't expect me to forget what happened here. You will be punished once we get back to the guild." Gray nodded his head and Erza turned around and cut Lucy and Happy free from there restraints.

Naruto turned and started to walk out of the tent "I will look for Natsu. Gray you take care of your friend while Erza and Lucy take care of anyone else." Once he said that he walked out and jumped off into the forest in search of Natsu.

He stopped after a few minutes of hoping from tree to tree and closed his eyes. He expanded his search by trying to sense Natsu presence. After a few minutes he found him at some temple five minutes ahead but was surprised to feel a large demonic energy coming from under the temple.

The blonde jumped off towards the temple to save Natsu and to find out what was under the temple that had enough demonic energy to rival the eight tails. Once he arrived at the temple he searched for Natsu's energy to pin point his location and once he found him he sensed it was now at the bottom of the temple and noticed that his emotions were that of panic.

Naruto was thankful that he had thought ahead and placed a hiraishin seal on Natsu and then the blonde disappeared in a flash of yellow. When he reappeared he saw that Natsu was looking up along with some strange man with a mask so he followed their eyes and he saw what he guessed held the demonic energy he felt earlier.

It was a large demon that was about the same size as the eight tails but it was frozen in ice but from the looks of it the beast wouldn't be there very long. There was a purple beam that came from the top and was somehow melting the ice. Then the side of the cave exploded to reveal Gray and some white haired person he guessed was behind this whole thing.

What made his eyes grow in surprise was Erza appearing from a freshly made hole in the roof of the cave. As she landed the last of the ice melted and the demon saw her land and went straight for her. Erza had landed facing Naruto and the others and hadn't noticed the demon until she heard it roar and turned only to see a fist inches from her face.

"ERZA!" screamed Naruto as he saw the demon's fist hit her and slam into the ground. As the demon lifted its hand he saw Erza's body lying unmoving on the ground. Something snapped inside of him.

Everyone was surprised when demonic energy erupted from Naruto and his eyes turned red and his pupils turned into black slits like a cat's. He let loose a roar from his mouth that made the whole cave shake from the power that he was emitting from the roar alone.

Before anyone could blink he appeared in front of the demon and delivered a devastating punch to its face and it started to crack. In the state Naruto was in he didn't pay attention and kept appearing at different spots around the demon and attacked it with kicks and punches that made it crack all over.

After a minute of this Naruto appeared at the top of the creature with his whole body covered in some kind of crimson energy that resembled a fox and punched it directly in the center of the head and the demon stood still and didn't move.

Then pieces started to fall off like fingers and the nose then the whole thing just fell apart and hit the ground and shattered into nothing but dust. Naruto landed on the ground and the energy around him receded and his eyes returned back to normal.

He looked around then remembered Erza and ran to her prone form. He placed a finger on her neck to check for a pulse and sighed in relief when he felt a steady pulse showing she was still alive. He looked at her armor and saw that that the chest plate was dented severely and the arm bands were barely hanging on to her body.

He placed a hand on her chest plate armor and focused energy to his hand the said **"Shatter"** then the armor just disappeared into small pieces that no one could see. He gently took off her arm bands and picked her up bridal style and walked towards the group.

He saw Gray picked up the man he fought and Natsu picking himself up from the ground and the man he fought just standing there watching them.

Naruto's eyes flashed crimson for a second and he spoke **"Leave."** The man scrambled to his feet and ran off from the group. Naruto sighed and the group headed back to the area where the villagers had set up a temporary spot to live until there village was fixed.

Once they got there Naruto found a tent that had a bed and set Erza down in it then grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed. As she was sitting down he heard the village elder yelling about some curse and the moon.

He heard Erza stir in her bed and whisper "Naruto..moon…fake…destroy." Then she stopped moving and her breathing slowed down showing that she had fallen back into her comatose like state. Naruto heard the village leader yell again and say something about destroying the moon then Naruto realized what was wrong.

When he got on the island he felt a little different but didn't really pay attention to it. Now he realized that what Erza said meant and he knew what he had to do.

He turned to Erza and spoke softly "Thank you Erza-chan." He walked out of the tent and everyone shut up thinking that they were too loud and he was going to get angry.

Naruto said **"Archer"** and a pure white bow appeared in his hand. He lifted the bow up and pulled back the string and when he did a black arrow formed out of black energy from nowhere. He aimed it at the moon then let go and the arrow took off faster than some could follow.

It impacted the moon and then the moon started to crack and the villagers started to cheer but stopped when the cracks spread out and then spread out to cover the sky and then it shattered into little pieces and fell down on the villagers.

"Why are we the same?" asked the village leader.

"Because there was some kind of spell over the island. It made you forget your memory and once I regained mine I left to figure a way out to get yours back" said a voice from behind them.

"Bobo?" said the village leader with tears in his eyes.

"Hey dad. I bet you thought that you killed me but a sword through the chest couldn't kill us demons" said the man laughing.

"How did you disappear from the boat?" asked Gray.

Then the man disappeared and they heard a voice from above "I had to make sure that I didn't get too close or risk being seen." What shocked them was that wings were protruding from his back that allowed him to fly.

The village elder stared at him then wings sprouted out of his back and he flew at his son and hugged him. Then one after another the villagers sprouted wings and started to fly around in the night sky.

Then a few villagers yelled "We need to celebrate! Let us throw a party! A demon party in thanks for helping out village." Naruto smiled at how they looked more like angels than demons and then Natsu just voiced his thoughts.

The blonde haired man walked back into the tent where Erza lay and checked to make sure that she was somewhat ok then took a seat next to her and laid his head on his hands like he was praying.

'_I wish I could help Erza but I don't know any healing techniques. I still can't shake off this feeling that something bad is going to happen' _thought Naruto. Little did he know that something was going to happen and he would need everyone's help to save them from total destruction.

Next Day

Naruto got up and saw that everyone was sleeping in the same tent the he and Erza were in. He nudged all of them awake and picked up Erza bridal style.

Lucy rubbed her eye and sat up "What's going on?"

"We are leaving. We have overstayed our welcome and need to get back to the guild" said Naruto. Lucy nodded her head along with the others and they all got up and started to pack their stuff up. Naruto waited at the gates of the village and once he saw his group approach he turned and walked off towards the direction of the ocean confusing the group.

Once they got to the ocean the group minus Naruto was shocked to see a huge pirate ship. Naruto just kept walking and once he reached the water he just walked on it shocking everyone. He kept walking til he reached the boat and once he did he jumped up onto it.

The whole crew was shocked when he got on there because they saw their 'sister' out cold and covered in medical tape with her right arm in a splint.

Naruto handed her to the captain "I want you to make a bed for her to lie on up here so we can watch her. I am going to bring the other three on the boat. Do not let her out of your sight and treat her with the upmost importance." The whole crew nodded their heads and took off to get a bed ready for her.

Meanwhile Naruto appeared behind the three fairy tail wizards and said "I will let the two men climb the ladder but the lady gets a free ride." Then he picked Lucy up bridal style and jumped high in the air and landed softly on the boat without making a sound.

He set a blushing and shocked Lucy down and turned around to see Natsu and Gray climbing on deck. They all turned around to see Erza laying in a king size bed with three people fanning her with giant leaves.

Naruto chuckled as he expected this to happen as they saw Erza as their 'sister' in a way. Naruto channeled chakra to his feet and ran up the tallest mast and jumped past the lookout perch and stood on top of the mast.

The blonde shinobi simply stood there as the wind blew his cloak back making him look even more mysterious than he already did. He put his hood up to block some of the sun's rays and focused on watching for danger in the horizon.

After traveling for a few hours they finally reached land and they got off and waved goodbye to the pirate ship and its crew. The captain asked if they need a few people to help guard the group but Naruto declined his offer saying that they would not need it.

The group walked for a while until they reached magnolia town. As they walked through the town Naruto heard whispers of how sad it was they didn't know what happened or poor them. They reached the guild and were shocked to see it impaled with large steel bars.

As they ventured in there was someone there that motioned for them to go underground in the storage facility that served as the guild until the new one was built. Naruto saw the master sitting on a box of crates drinking and he looked slightly tipsy. Naruto knew that he was drunk to escape the anger of his guild being attacked.

"Master why are you just sitting around?! We need to teach whoever did this a lesson!" yelled Natsu.

"Why? All they did was destroy an empty guild at night. If that is all they can do then there is no threat. Now I must go and revive myself" and with that the master got off the crates and walked off.

Mira sighed "Master is just as angry as all of us maybe more but we can't fight the phantom guild. The council forbids guilds from fighting each other."

"So where is Mavis?" asked Naruto.

"She left recently to go and find Makoto-kun" said Mira with a sad expression. Naruto sighed and disappeared only to reappear at the guilds infirmary. He set Erza down on one of the beds and laid down on the one next to her. As he drifted off to sleep he felt like something was happening that needed his help but shook it off as just paranoia and closed his eyes.

**Well there is Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed it and I am starting a poll to see who Levy and Lucy should be paired with so go on my page and vote. It will only be open for a few weeks so hurry and vote and don't forget to review. It lets me know what I can do to better my story and your experience.**


	7. ADOPTION

It pains me to say this but I am putting this story up for adoption. You can either redo the whole thing or take off from where it's at. I will let you know about more details if I see that you can take up the story and keep it at least somewhat similar to mine. PM me if you would like it.


End file.
